A kettlebell is a great exercise tool to improve the posterior chain muscles. The kettlebell is a compact, sphere-shaped free weight with an attached handle that was developed in the 1700s. Originally developed for weighing crops in Russia, the kettlebell has grown in popularity within the modern fitness community. The compact and ergonomic shape of the kettlebell allows the user perform ballistic exercises which provides the user with cardiovascular, strength, and flexibility training. Ballistic exercises are a form of strength training that are defined by the user rapidly lifting, dropping, and in some instances releasing a weight. While kettlebells allow the user to perform a variety of different training routines, because the weight of a kettlebell cannot be adjusted, a user ultimately has to have an entire set of kettlebells on hand when they want to increase weight resistance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a kettlebell which allows a user to adjust the total weight to easily increase resistance. More specifically, the present invention is a customizable kettlebell which allows the user to vary the overall weight easily and efficiently. The present invention achieves this by being able to hold a multitude of traditional weight plates. The user simply removes or adds weight plates to the present invention in order to change the overall weight of the device. Additionally, the present invention is compatible with standard and Olympic sized weight plates, further decreasing the overall cost for the present invention.